The Rescue Team
by whateverbro
Summary: Duncan's drowning! Luckily most of the campers are there to save him. Especially one in particular. DxC OShot.


**The Rescue Team**

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP! I'm dro- _gurgle glubglub_" A cry woke up the whole camp.

"What was that?" Owen shot up, fear in his expression. His fellow teammates woke up soon after, rubbing the sleep off their eyes.

"Eeeeee! Duncan's drowning!" Sadie cried out. Each awaken camper glanced at each other with wide shot eyes and panicked expressions before running out to the Dock of Shame.

"Where is he?!" Trent slided to the end of the dock, searching throughout the lake's surface. It seemed that only the boys from both teams and Sadie were the ones there.

"I don't know. When I came out, all I saw was his sinking hand." Sadie said in an apologizing tone.

"Well, why didn't you go in after him?!" DJ questioned.

"Me and Katie never learned how to swim!" She cried as DJ slapped his forehead.

_Wait a minute. Doesn't Duncan know how to swim? _Geoff asked himself. _Well, he's sinking so, obviously, he doesn't!_

"Well, don't just stand there, dude! Jump in after him!" Geoff cried at Trent.

"Right." He quickly jumped into the lake wearing only his boxers. (A/N: He just woke up.)

"What's going on?" Courtney yawned. She arrived with the rest of the Screaming Gopher girls.

"Duncan's drowning, man!" Owen shook her violently. Courtney's eyes shot open and realization hit her.

"He's what?!" She asked, her tone dripping of shock. She hoped for a different answer.

"He's drowning! And Trent's down there lookin' for him!" Owen replied nervously, pointing somewhere around the water's surface.

"Trent's down where looking for who?" Gwen demanded as the Killer Bass girls arrived.

"He _can't _be drowning! Doesn't he know how to swim?! I mean, he's a juvie, for Pete's sake!" Courtney reasoned, ignoring Gwen's question, kneeling down into the dock and staring out into the lake for any signs of life. Geoff and DJ, on the other hand, exchanged glances that said 'She so digs him'.

"Trent's looking for Duncan somewhere under water." Cody replied to Gwen nonchalantly then quickly threw his arms around her.

"It's scary, I know. But together, I know we can get through this." Cody said in a dramatic tone. He smiled up at Gwen who glared daggers at him. He sensed the her anger and quickly backed off.

"Wow. I knew someone was gonna die but I didn't think it was gonna be Duncan." Izzy blurted out, making everyone turn to her.

"What?" She asked. Others just rolled their eyes while some mumbled 'Psycho' or 'Weird' to themselves as Harold said something about idiots.

"Duncan's dieing? Ugh. And I wasted perfectly good beauty sleep for this? I'm going back to bed." Heather walked back to the Killer Bass' cabin.

"I swear, that girl is a pain in everyone's butt." LaShawna announced.

"I second that motion." Bridgette agreed.

"Look!" Beth cried, pointing somewhere out on the lake. Sure enough, not very far from the dock was Trent pulling Duncan by the waist to safety. Courtney let out a sigh of relief. DJ jumped down to help Trent as Geoff positioned himself by the dock to help in pulling Duncan up. Minutes later, Duncan laid unconscious on the wooden dock with everyone surrounding him.

"Does anyone know CPR?" Trent asked. Everyone turned to Courtney. She looked reluctantly at everyone else.

"Well?" Bridgette spoke up. "You're a CIT, right?"

"Yeah." She mumbled, regretting she ever became one. "But I highly doubt I'm the only one here who knows CPR." She laughed desperately. She scanned her fellow campers, searching for a raised hand, anything!

"Nope. You're the only one." Bridgette concluded. She patted her back then pushed her out of the crowd circling Duncan and into the middle of the circle. Courtney nervously knelt down beside Duncan and looked down at him.

"Could everyone please stand back just a little bit?" She requested. Everyone did as told. She let out a sigh.

"Here goes." She whispered. She opened his mouth then positioned her hands on his chest. She locked her elbows then pressed down. Thirty chest compressions later, nothing happened. She was getting worried. She pinched his nose shut and opened his mouth wider, ready to provide air for him. She let her lips fall unto his as she breathed air into his lungs. Suddenly, she felt.. his lips.. it moved!

_Okay, not only is he CONSCIOUS but he's KISSING me. This is so wrong._

And despite her better judgment, she kissed him back. _It's not so bad. _His palms went up to her cheeks as her hands went around his neck.

"Shocking." Harold suddenly spoke up. DJ and Geoff discreetly high-fived each other as the crowd around them decided to leave before it got more intense.

Duncan sat himself up then pulled away from the kiss.

"I knew you were into me, Princess." He smirked. She rolled her eyes at him.

"You planned the whole thing, didn't you?" She suspected.

"Pretty awesome, huh?" He replied. She shook her headand rolled her eyes. _I knew it._

"You are such pig." She glared, her arms still around her neck.

"Meh. I've been called worse." He continued to smirk. Suddenly, grabbing the back of her head, he pulled her in for another kiss. Minutes later, Courtney pulled away, panting.

"You're still not my type." She glared.

"You make me sick." He retorted. Then the two went back to making-out.

**End of Story**

A/N: I don't know why but I don't think it turned out good. Sigh.


End file.
